GÉNESIS SCOROSE
by lollywizard16
Summary: La Teoría del Caos es simple. Plantea que el mundo no sigue estrictamente el modelo del reloj, previsible y determinado, sino que tiene aspectos caóticos. El mundo es variable y sin seguimiento de una linea recta, el mundo es una esfera que muy pocas veces sigue sus propias reglas y actúa conforme lo dicta el hombre...
1. CAPITULO 1 - LA LLEGADA

—Ya sexto año, aún no puedo creerlo — murmuró la mujer de cabellos castaños a la vez que dejaba una taza de café en el lugar donde solía sentarse su marido.

La pelirroja, con los ojos un tanto pesados debido a que recién acaba de levantarse, observó a su madre, a la vez que componía una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

—Pues créelo, Mione — el hombre de la familia llegó a la cocina, para acto seguido soltar un profundo bostezo. Al parecer había escuchado las palabras de su mujer — Solo espera unos años más, que luego nos estarán cuidando a nosotros cuando seamos viejos — afirmó.

—¿Tienes todo listo, cielo? — preguntó Hermione, acercándose a su hija a la vez que dejaba una taza de té delante de ella. Rose dejó que un suspiro escapara de sus labios, asintiendo en el momento.

—Claro que sí ma, siempre lista — la convicción de las palabras de la chica hizo que su madre compusiera una ancha sonrisa, de esas sonrisas que dejaban ver toda su hilera de dientes perfectamente blancos.

Un gruñido proveniente de la sala hizo que los tres integrantes que se encontraban desayunando tranquilamente se distrajera por unos segundos, dejando sus miradas se dirigieran hacia la puerta. Un Hugo con unas grandes ojeras emergió de la misma. Estaba tallando sus ojos demostrando su cansancio, mientras que su cabello castaño goteaba, dejando que el agua cayera por sus hombros.

—¿Cuántas veces te dije que secaras tu cabello luego de ducharte, Hugo? Cogerás un resfriado en el camino — se quejó la maga mayor de la familia, poniendo sus brazos en jarra, negando con la cabeza ligeramente.

El chico arrastró sus pies con pereza hasta el lugar disponible en la mesa, junto a su hermana mayor y su padre. Estiró su mano, y con un deje de pudor cogió la taza de café de este último, dándole un buen tragó.

—¡Hugo! — el pelirrojo le arrebató la bebida de sus manos antes de que pudiera hacer algo más — ¿Otra vez te quedaste despierto hasta tarde jugando esos videojuegos muggles? ¿Sabiendo que hoy comienzas quinto año? No tienes remedio, niño.

Desde su lugar, Rose soltó una pequeña risa, la cual pareció ser reprendida por la mirada asesina de su hermano menor. Aunque la pelirroja no reparó en ello.

—¿Se puede saber qué te causa tanta gracia? — preguntó el menor, relamiendo sus labios, aguardando a la respuesta de Rose.

Esta se encogió de hombros, dándole un sorbo a su té de frutilla. Dejó que su lengua se envolviera por la temperatura del mismo, causándole un leve escozor y disfrutando del dulce sabor.

— Estas del asco, hermano — ante la respuesta de la chica, Hugo profirió otro gruñido, hundiendo su cansado rostro en sus manos.

—Quiero dormir— su voz sonó ahogada, con un ligero ápice de arrepentimiento por haberse quedado despierto a altas horas de la noche.

Hermione se incorporó de lugar, dando un pequeño aplauso de entusiasmo.

—Ya podrás dormir en el tren. Va, ya hay que irnos, que seguro sus primos están de camino — aseguró la mujer.

—¿Alguna vez has intentado dormir en ese tren, mamá? Es el puto infierno de los trenes, y lo digo por toda la camada Weasley gritando — Rose rodó los ojos ante la exageración de su hermano. Mas antes de que su madre, o Ron pudieran saltar a decir algo, ella se adelantó.

—No dices lo mismo cuando está Alice con nosotros….— dejó las palabras en el aire, al tiempo que se incorporaba en una ladina sonrisa, notando como el castaño descubría su rostro.

—Rose, te juro que….

—¡Basta de idioteces y vayamos de una vez! Que cuanto más tiempo tenga la casa libre de ustedes, más voy a poder disfrutar de su querida madre.

2.

Una ligera sonrisa adornaba el rostro de Rose a la vez que arrastraba con una pequeña dificultad su baúl por la Estación King Cross. Estaba junto a su madre, la cual caminaba a su lado con tranquilidad y serenidad. Su andar era elegante, relajado y femenino.; como un cisne. Su cabello castaño estaba perfectamente peinado, algo que le costaba mucho conseguir en las mañanas. Y Rose lo sabía muy bien porque tenía el mismo problema. La mujer había perdido todos rasgos infantiloides, los cuales fueron reemplazados por los de una mujer madura. Aunque no dejaba de ser inmensamente bella.

Detrás de ambas, se encontraban Hugo y su padre, Ron. El cual parecía darle un con fin de advertencias a su hijo menor, las cuales, la chica podía adivinar, Hugo asentía hastiado. El pelirrojo aún mantenía esa vivez juvenil de la cual su madre solía contarle a menudo, cuando estaban en la adolescencia. Y no solo se podía ver en su rostro, si no en su soltura y calidez al hablar. Definitivamente, nunca podrías aburrirte con él.

Cuando llegaron a la Plataforma 9 ¾,Rose y Hermione voltearon hacia los otros dos miembros restantes de su familia, los cuales continuaban hablando sin percatarse de nada.

—¡Ron! Deja de crucen de una vez que se les hará tarde — le dijo Hermione, señalando el muro del andén. Ron alzó su mirada y sus mejillas se ruborizaron mostrándose ligeramente avergonzado ante la reprimenda de su mujer. Podían pasar los años, pero esa mujer seguía teniendo el mismo efecto en él.

—Perdona, cariño…

—Ya, bien. Nos los aguanto más, yo voy a cruzar ¡los amo! — dijo Hugo con un deje de broma, para acto seguido, luego de asegurarse de que nadie estuviera viendo, cruzar el muro.

La pelirroja soltó una risa y volteó a sus padres, los cuales la observaban con nostalgia, especialmente Hermione. La cual sus ojos ya se habían cristalizado.

—¡Oh, vamos Mione! Hace seis años que hacemos esto, no deberías ponerte así — las palabras de Ron hicieron que su mujer le propine un pequeño codazo en la boca del estómago, provocando que el pelirrojo se doblara ligeramente — Joder, cariño…

—Es que esto me recuerda a cada año que pisamos esta estación cuando teníamos su edad — la mujer llevó su mano a sus labios, ahogando un sollozo.

Rose compuso una pequeña sonrisa, para acto seguido acercase a su mamá, envolviéndola en un abrazo.

—Estaré bien, ma. Te lo prometo — aseguró, para después darle el mismo abrazo a su progenitor — La segunda Hermione ¿recuerdan?

—Te amamos, Rosie. Cuida a tu hermano, y a tus primos — dijo Ron observando a su hija con amor y dulzura.

La pelirroja asintió. Luego se volteó, cruzando el muro den anden, dejando detrás a su padres.

3.

Los baúles de todos ya habían sido guardados. La Estación estaba repleta de estudiantes. Algunos alegres como si fuera su primer año en Hogwarts, y otros con una pizca de monotonía en sus rostros. Rose trató de divisar a su hermano entre aquel tumulto de gente, pero le fue imposible divisarlo.

De repente, sintió como unos brazos, rodeaban a la muchacha por detrás. El olor a jazmines la embargo por completo, causando que compusiera una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo está la prima más inteligente de todas? — la alegría en el tono de voz de Roxanne era evidente, la cual fue contagiada hacia Rose — ¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones?

La pelirroja volvió a sonreír al tener a la morena delante de ella — Lo normal, ya sabes. Un poco aburridas — se encogió de hombros — Aunque con Hugo fueron un poco…

—Insoportables, lo sé. Vamos que lo vi entrar con Dominique y Lily — cogió a Rose por el brazo y la guío entre el gentío, logran entra. La colorada observó por unos breves segundos a su prima de perfil, admirándola. Rose siempre dijo que Roxanne era una de las más bella de todos los Weasley, especialmente porque lograba salir del matiz del cabello rojo fuego y las pecas. Su piel era de un color marron chocolate, su cabello oscuro siempre estaba peinado en diferentes formas; lacio u ondulado, mientras que sus grandes ojos negros lograban atraer la atención de cualquiera por su intensidad. Una réplica de su madre Angelina. Estaba en sexto y era parte de Ravenclaw, como Dominique. Con la diferencia de que Roxanne era parte del equipo de Quidditch como cazadora.

—¿Y tú? ¿Cómo has estado, Roxanne? — la morena pasó una mano por su cabello, arrugando su nariz ante su pregunta.

—La Madriguera fue lo más emocionante que tuve…¡oh! Y un amor de verano precioso que estaba para chuparse los dedos, solo que mi padre logró espantarlo

A los pocos segundos, lograron encontrar un compartimiento, en el cual, al abrir la puerta, pudieron divisar a Albus y Louis. Los ojos del primero parecieron iluminarse al observar a su prima Granger. Sin perder tiempo, se incorporó del lugar y se abalanzó hacia ella, envolviéndola en una cálido abrazo, el cual Rose no dudó en corresponder. Muchos solían envidiar la relación de ellos dos. Eran casi hermanos. Desde pequeños que forjaron aquel lazo tan fraternal.

—¡Diablos, Rosie! Me tuviste olvidado todo este tiempo — rezongó Albus dándole un suave empujón a su prima.

—Mierda Rose, estás más pecosa que de costumbre— dijo Louis soltando un suspiro, a la vez que cogía un puñado de grajeas, llevando una buena parte a su boca.

—El sol del verano no juega a mi favor — dijo la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros, devolviéndole el empujón a Albus — Espero que hayas practicado Quidditch este verano, planeó patearte el culo.

Una ancha sonrisa se formó en la boca del moreno, llevando una mano a la coronilla de Rose, desordenando su colorido cabello.

—¿Ven que sería la hermana perfecta? Lily se rehúsa a entrar al equipo este año — comentó el ojiazul, negando por lo bajo con la cabeza.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Lily es una de las mejores de la familia — inquirió Roxanne, la cual se acercó a Louis, estirando su mano para quitarle una buena parte de sus grajeas.

—¡Roxanne!

—Dice que no se siente a gusto, que no lo ve para ella — respondió Albus, encogiéndose de hombros — Está más diva que nunca. Insoportable.

Desde pequeña, que Lily siempre disfrutó de jugar Quidditch con toda su familia. Tenía a su lado a su madre y a su papá quienes en su juventud habían sido jugadores perfectos. Sin embargo, al pasar los años, aquella faceta de niña revoltosa y traviesa fue reemplazada por la de la clásica chica "perfecta" unos aires a una diva.

Antes de que alguno de los cuatro Weasley pudieran decir algo, unos gritos provenientes del pasillo del tren lograron distraer su atención. Extrañada, Rose enarcó sus cejas y se apresuró a abrir las puertas de su compartimiento para identificar el origen de las voces. Detrás de ella la siguieron sus primos, igual de curiosos.

En el medio del corredor un muchacho de ojos castaños, los cuales hacían juego con su cabello estaba discutiendo con una muchacha muy parecida a él; eran los hermanos Rosier, Ivy y Dean.

Al igual que Rose, varios estudiantes asomaron sus cabezas de sus compartimientos, intrigados ante tal panorama. Aunque no era nada de otro mundo. Ivy y Dean solían discutir todo el tiempo, mas sus riñas siempre solían ser muy divertidas.

—¡Ya bastante te tuve que aguantar en las vacaciones! ¡Y ahora aquí, Ivanna! Eres un auténtico grano en el culo — varias risas llenaron el vagón, incluida Rose, quien no pudo mantenerse seria ante la situación.

—Yo solo estaba hablando con Scorpius, Dean. Deja de molestar — le reprochó la morena, mirando sus largas y coloridas uñas, como si no le importara lo que su hermano decía.

Rose desvió su mirada de aquel dúo, a quienes estaban a su lado. Una morena de claros ojos verdes apoyaba su espalda contra el vidrio de uno de los cubículos, cruzada de brazos y admirando la situación con cierta sorna; Ash Zabini. Tal vez la más bella de Slytherin…o de todo Hogwarts, y la golpeadora de su equipo de Quiddicht. Era simplemente hermosa, quién solía llevarse la atención de todos.

—¿Estabas practicando lenguaje corporal, Rosier? — dijo ella en una sonrisa cargada de sarcasmo. La chica Rosier la fulminó con la mirada, como si deseara lanzársele encima como una leona a una gacela.

—Cierra el hocico, Zabini — masculló Ivy. Grave error. La sonrisa perfecta de Ash se desvaneció, mostrando un semblante serio y frio, cargado de ira. Se acercó a la menor de los Rosier con unos pasos determinados.

—Esto se va a poner bueno… —murmuró Louis.

—Repítelo, niña — unas grandes manos se cernieron sobre los hombros de Ash antes de que la cosa pudiera ponerse fea. Rose siguió su vista hasta que logró distinguir de quién provenía esas manos. Un rubio alto, de unos ojos semejantes al color de la menta impedía que la morena pudiera dar otro paso más. Su porte era elegante, como si no se esforzara en hacerlo, simplemente le nacía. Mas su semblante estaba tranquilo, para nada perturbado.

—Déjalo Ivy, ya está — dijo cortante, incluso parecía aburrido ante la situación.

—Pero Scorpius… — se quejó la Rosier, con un deje de tristeza.

—Vete — agregó él en un suave movimiento con su cabeza. Ivy compuso un puchero, como si fuera una niña de cinco años que no le compraron el dulce que quería.

Sin poder decir más nada, Ivy se dio media vuelta, con la intención de alejarse de ellos.

—Ya no puede tener amigos en paz Dean, que Ivy ya se les lanza — el comentario de Albus provocó que Rose soltara una risa, la cual no logró contener. Y es que, no era nada nuevo que Ivy y Scorpius solían tener encuentros casuales….porque Scorpius hacía eso con todas las chicas de las casas. Solo que Ivy era de esas que pensaban que si ya el Malfoy le dirigía dos palabras seguidas, ya era amor eterno.

La chica Rosier se paró en seco, justo donde se encontraban los Weasley, volteando hacia Rose.

—¿De qué diablos te ríes, Weasley? — escupió la chica hacia Rose. La pelirroja alzó ambas cejas. Ahora podía sentir como todas las miradas que antes estaban clavas en Ivy y Dean, ahora estaban sobre ella. Sintió sus mejillas arder.

Rose se encogió de hombros, despreocupada — El aire es libre, Ivy — al parecer aquella contestación hizo que la furia de la castaña aumentara — Es que tu necesidad de atención me sorprende….

—Ya vas a tener de qué reírte, sangre sucia…

—Ya, pírate, Rosier — la dura voz de Roxanne emergió detrás de la pelirroja — Vete a otro vagón. Chao.

La castaña apretó sus labios en un claro signo de molestia, mas se mantuvo callada ante las palabras de Roxanne, siguiendo su camino y dejando detrás a los Weasley.

—Mierda Rosie, te tuve que salvar de una buena pelea — comentó Roxanne entre risas, a las cuales le siguieron Albus y Louis. La pelirroja negó por lo bajo en una imperceptible sonrisa, sin embargo, a pesar de que Ivy ya se había marchado, aun sentía unas miradas sobre ella.

—Hubieras dejado que siguieran. Quería ver como terminaba eso — agregó Louis ingresando nuevamente al compartimiento junto a Roxanne. Rose, no obstante, desvió sus ojos, y notó como una mirada metalizada estaba sobre ella. El rostro de Scorpius se encontraba impasible, tranquilo, mas sus ojos irradiaban curiosidad y un ápice de sorpresa. Observaba a la Weasley pelirroja desde el mismo lugar donde estaba antes, cruzado de brazos. Ash y Dean seguramente ya habían entrado a su cubículo, porque no estaban allí, solo Scorpius.

Rose le sostuvo la mirada. Sin ninguna razón. Solo se la sostuvo.

—No hubiera terminado en nada — dijo Rose soltando un suspiro, desviando su vista del Malfoy para observar a Albus, que se encontraba a su lado, mirándola — La segunda Hermione ¿no? Siempre siguiendo las reglas.

Albus derivó su mirada de Rose a Scorpius, con el ceño fruncido, para finalmente asentir ante las palabras de la pelirroja.

—Claro que sí Rosie, no cabe duda de eso — aseguró en una pequeña sonrisa, envolviendo a su prima en un abrazo, para luego entrar junto a ella al compartimiento.

3.

Las horas pasaron, y en poco tiempo ya se podían visualizar a todos los estudiantes saliendo del tren, ansiosos por arribar los carruajes que los llevaban a Hogwarts. El aire era entusiasta, y es que ¿quién no estaría alegre de regresar a aquella escuela de hechicería y magia? Los banquetes, pasar el rato con amigos….Rose no dudaba que lo iba a pasar mejor que en las vacaciones.

—"¿El aire es libre, Ivy?" te luciste Rosie — la pelirroja sintió como dos grandes brazos se ceñían sobre sus hombros, mientras caminaba en dirección a los carruajes.

—No te emociones tanto Fred — respondió la Weasley soltando un suspiro al escuchar a su primo. En unos pocos pasos lograron llegar a un carruaje. Fred fue el primero en su subir, el cual extendió su mano hacia su hermana Roxanne, ayudándola a entrar — No pude evitar responderle.

Fred, el perfecto contraste de su hermana. Mientras Roxanne era la viva imagen de su madre, Fred se podía considerar una réplica de su padre. Su piel era blanca, su cabello ya llevaba la marca Weasley por su característico color, mientras su cuerpo estaba bastante bien formado debido al Quiddicht. Fred ya se encontraba en séptimo año, en Griffyndor, cursando con James.

—Rose siempre supo defenderse, y más contra arpías como Ivanna Rosier — soltó Dominique dándole un codazo de cariño a Rose al pasar a su lado. La rubia perteneciente a Ravenclaw que irradiaba belleza. Era fácil darse cuenta que Dom tenía parte sangre veela en sus venas.

—¿Dónde está Albus? — preguntó Rose a la vez que se apresuraba a subir al carruaje. Lo había perdido al salir del tren, y suponía que iba a ir junto con ella y sus primos hacia Hogwarts.

—Allí, con Malfoy — las palabras de Dominique lograron llamar la atención de la pelirroja, la cual siguió el camino de la mirada de su prima. Y efectivamente, Albus estaba compartiendo carruaje junto a Scorpius, además de Ash, Dean y unos slytherins más.

Rose no se sorprendió ante ello; Albus pertenecía a la misma casa que ellos, y no llevaban una mala relación. Incluso en un tiempo llegó a ser mejor amigo de Scorpius, solo que por razones que la pelirroja desconocía, se habían distanciado.

—¡Que traidor resultaste ser Albus! ¡Después no vengas a pedirnos nada, eh! — vociferó Fred incorporándose de su asiento, señalándole con un dedo en una gran sonrisa. Era obvio que estaba bromeando.

La voz de Fred logró llamar la atención de Albus, el cual rodó los ojos entre risas, e hizo un gesto con la mano, como callándolo. Los ojos de sus acompañantes se dirigieron hacia el grupo de Weasleys, menos los de Scorpius, quien mantenía su vista en otro lugar.

—Me hierve en la sangre que Albus sea amigo de ellos — la voz de Hugo distrajo a todo el grupo. Se encaminaba al carruaje donde estaban todos sus primos, incluida su hermana, detrás de él se encontraba una Lily Potter acariciando su largo cabello pelirrojo.

—Ya supéralo, Hugo. Ya te preces al tío Ron con tanto odio a los Malfoy — agregó la pequeña Potter, arrugando su nariz en un gesto como quien no quiere la cosa.

El semblante de Hugo se oscureció al subir al carruaje, junto a Rose, quién lo miraba con cierta diversión.

—"Yi ti piricis il ti Rin" Tú no entiendes nada, Lily — soltó Hugo mordaz, pasando una mano por su cabello con cierta molestia.

Lily rodó sus ojos y soltó un denso suspiro. Acto seguido, luego de estar arriba del carruaje se sentó junto a Roxanne y Fred.

—Entiendo, y mucho, tú eres un rencoroso. Eso es todo — respondió la pelirroja, esta vez volteando hacia su prima Rose que estaba frente a ella. Su mirada se iluminó por unos instantes — ¡Rosie! Que gusto verte, no te vi en todo el viaje hasta aquí — sus pequeñas y delicadas manos se movieron frenéticas en el aire, agitándolas como un saludo.

—Me enteré que no entrarás al grupo de Quidditch este año Lily ¿es verdad? — inquirió Rose ladeando su mirada, observando atentamente a su prima.

Lily siempre fue muy distinta Rose. Mientras ella pasaba horas batallando para que su cabello luciera bien, Lily conservaba una melena lacia, que parecía nunca querer cortarla. Su tez era blanca, sin una mancha, al contrario de Rose, la cual su rostro estaba invadido por unas pecas que decoraban sus pómulos y nariz. Los ojos de Lily eran un celes, muy bellos. Lily siempre fue linda, a su manera.

—Agh, seguro Albus te lo dijo ¿no? — inquirió la pelirroja con cierta molestia, rodando sus ojos por segunda vez en menos de cinco minutos — Ya, no. No entraré. No me interesa sinceramente — respondió mirando sus uñas, como si no estuviera prestando atención a la conservación.

—Eso no te lo crees ni tú, Lily Luna — comentó Fred, dándole un pequeño pellizco en el brazo, a lo que ella respondió con un casi inaudible chillido — ¿Acaso se lo has dicho a tu madre? Se moriría de un infarto, no solo sin antes obligarte a entrar.

—Tengo otros propósitos este año, dejen de molestar.

—Ajá, ¿y esos propósitos son….? — preguntó Dominique, frunciendo sus cejas.

—Chicos, el propósito de Lily siempre son chicos. Además de tener el cabello arreglado — la contestación de Louis recibió un codazo de parte de Lily — Solo estaba siendo sincero….— agregó doblándose ligeramente en dos ante el golpe de su prima.

4.

El resto del viaje, Rose se mantuvo callada, mientras escuchaba con verdadero interés, aunque sin sorprenderse demasiado. Era su familia, por lo que los conocía de pies a cabeza, por los que sus relatos no eran nada de otro mundo. Y es que, con ella ocurría lo mismo. La vida de la familia Weasley nunca fue tan interesante.

Luego de unos pocos minutos, todos los carruajes se detuvieron frente a las grandes puertas de Hogwarts. Un sentimiento de alegría invadió a Rose. Y es que ese lugar siempre fue como su segundo hogar para ella.

Junto a sus primos entró al comedor, luego de recorrer los largos pasillos de la escuela para llegar al mismo. Al llegar, se podía vislumbrar como una gran cantidad de estudiantes se iban dividendo de sus grupos para ir a las grandes mesas de sus casas. Rose inmediatamente se dirigió hacia su mesa, Gryffindor, seguida por Fred, Dominique, Lily.

—Que lata tener que presenciar el sorteo anual de los de primero — comentó Fred soltando un profundo suspiro, al tiempo que se sentaba junto a Rose.

—Le quitas emoción al momento, Weasley — una vez que tomó asiento, Rose se volteó al escuchar aquella voz; Alice Longbottom, una amiga cercana a toda la familia. Estaba sentada junto a su hermano, Frank, quién parecía estar teniendo una charla con alguien más.

—Es que todos los años es lo mismo, la charla de bienvenida, el sombrero, ya cansan — respondió el pelirrojo dirigiéndose hacia la morena, rodeando los ojos con cansancio.

A unos pasos de aquel grupo, exactamente en la mesa de Slytherin, los alumnos continuaban tomando sus asientos, charlando calurosamente entre ellos.

—Juro que la próxima tu hermana no se salva, Dean — aseguró Ash posicionándose frente al castaño y Scorpius. El primero soltó una ligera risa, pasándose una mano por su cabello.

—Deberías haber terminado con ella en ese mismo momento — respondió encogiéndose de hombros, para después volteándose hacia su mejor amigo — ¿Y tú? Estuviste callado casi todo el viaje. Tan solo te vi dirigirle más de dos palabras a Potter en el carruaje.

Scorpius pasó una mano por su nunca, negando con la cabeza.

—Es que todo esto me cansa, no veo la hora de comer e irme a la cama.

—Tremendo anciano terminaste siendo, hermano — dijo Dean, dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro al chico.

Una vez que todo al alumnado logró tomar asiento, la directora Minerva Mcgonagall logró acallar a todos con su firme voz, delante de todo el cuerpo estudiantil.

—Que placer volver a verlos otro año más en la escuela. Espero que su viaje haya sido grato y placentero. No quiero dilatar mucho las cosas, asique vamos a proceder con la selección de los alumnos de primero.

Una vez que la directora terminó de pronunciar esas palabras, todas las cabezas de ese lugar voltearon hacia la entrada, observando con curiosidad a todo el grupo de los alumnos recién llegados entrar y cruzar hacia el sombrero seleccionador.

—Este es mi momento — susurró Fred frotando sus manos en una maliciosa sonrisa — Voy a ganar mucho hoy.

Rose se desvió la vista de los alumnos hacia su primo, enarcando sus cejas.

—¿De qué hablas Fred? — inquirió la pelirroja.

—¿No te has enterado? Todas las casas apostaron entre ellas por quien se llevará la mayor cantidad de estudiantes — respondió Alice hacia la chica, señalando el grupo de alumnos de primero.

—Vamos a ganar, estoy seguro. Fred Weasley me va a pagar lo que me debe — comentó Dean, mirando de manera fija a quienes iban pasando debajo del sobrero seleccionador.

—No te ilusiones, ya van tres de Gryffindor y tan solo uno de Slytherin — dijo Ash, para acto seguido soltar un profundo suspiro.

—Eres un idiota Dean — el comentario de Scorpius, quien se encontraba con la mirada fría, hizo que Ash estallara en una risa.

Una vez que terminó la ceremonia los resultados fueron más que claros; Gryffindor a la delantera, seguido de Ravenclaw empatado junto a Slytherin, y por último Hufflepuff.

Las voces de todo el alumnado volvió a aumentar, algunas festejando y otras refunfuñando.

—Joder — un ápice de rabia escapó de los labios de Dean, apretando sus puños por arriba de la mesa.

—Te lo dije Dean, eres un idiota — repitió Scorpius.

—¡Ganamos! Era obvio — festejó Fred. Su siguiente acción sorprendió a Rose. Se incorporó de su asiento, alzando su mentón con orgullo, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin — ¡En tu cara, Rosier! ¡Espero que me pagues lo que me prometiste! — gritó lo suficientemente alto para que el castaño lo oyera…y así como casi todas las casas.

Dean le dio un golpe a la mesa con furia y se incorporó así como lo hizo Fred

—¡Cierra el pico, Weasley! ¡No te metas conmigo! — contestó señalándolo con un dedo.

—¿Puedo proseguir, joven Rosier, joven Weasley? — la voz de Minerva volvió a hacer acto de presencia.

Fred y Dean se quedaron callados y volvieron a sentarse. Mas manteniendo una guerra de miradas silenciosa.

—Joder, los Weasley no saben cuándo quedarse callados — farfulló Ash rodando los ojos.

—¿A que te refieres? —preguntó Scorpius con desinterés en su voz, cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

—¿Acaso eres idiota? Primero Rose Weasley en el tren con Ivanna, y ahora Fred. Ellos solitos se buscan los problemas.

El rubio se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al tema. Sin embargo, su mirada se dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa de los leones, específicamente hacia una pelirroja que se encontraba susurrando algo hacia Alice Longbottom.

—Eres un agrandado, Fred — masculló Lily, pasando una mano por su frente, una vez que él se volvió a sentar — Nos haces quedar mal.

—No soy agrandado, Lily Luna. La mejor casa ganó, y lo importante….— hable mientras su mirada no se desprendía de Dean Rosier —…Rosier me debe una buena.

Alice soltó una pequeña risa, inclinándose hacia el oído de Rose.

—Una lástima que Albus no esté en esta casa. Sería la cereza del postre — dijo la morena, lo que hizo que Rose sonriera sutilmente, asintiendo con solemnidad.

—Eso me digo todos los días — respondió. Y es que Albus era una persona con la que nunca dejarías de reír, y más si lo juntas con Fred o Louis.

Instintivamente, Rose volteó su rostro hacia la mesa de las serpientes, buscando su primo con la mirada. Sin embargo, casi al instante, sus ojos se toparon con unos verdes claros. Scorpius Malfoy no se molestó en apartar los ojos en cuanto Rose lo descubrió. Tenía los brazos cruzados detrás de su nunca, mantenía un aire despreocupado, pero sus ojos detonaban otra cosa que ella no lograba deducir. Era la misma mirada que él le había dirigido en el tren luego del enfrentamiento con Ivanna Rosier.

—Supongo que todos estarán hambrientos y con mucho cansancio. Por lo que no deseo cansarlos más ¡Bienvenidos a todos al colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts!


	2. CAPITULO 2 - ROSA PASTEL

**1.**

" _Querida Rosie, espero que tu llegada a Hogwarts haya sido tan amena, como siempre. Aquí en casa con tu padre ya sentimos la ausencia tuya y de tu hermano, los extrañamos mucho. Ya te lo he dicho, pero la verdad que no hay palabras que demuestren lo orgullosa que estoy de ti, y obvio de Hugo. Últimamente no he podido estar tan atenta a ustedes, porque hubo muchos revuelos en el Ministerio, los cuales estoy tratando de solucionar junto a tu tío, Harry._

 _Trabaja duro, esfuérzate y da todo de ti. Y recuerda, lo que hagas, si no lo haces con el corazón, es como si no lo hubieras hecho nunca. Pronto volveré a escribirte cielo, tenlo por seguro. Te amo. Mamá"_

Una ligera sonrisa se formó en los pequeños labios de la Weasley mientras volvía a doblar el papel que tenía entre sus manos. Las palabras de su madre siempre lograban levantarle el ánimo. Por más que adorara Hogwarts y siempre lo tuviera como un segundo hogar, siempre extrañaba la compañía de su familia.

—¿Estás lista para la primer clase? — la pelirroja alzó la vista, observando a una Alice en el otro extremo de la habitación, peinando su largo cabello oscuro.

Alice era poseedora de un rostro realmente privilegiado. Portaba unos ojos azules profundos, su tez blanca contrastaba a la perfección con su cabello negro como la noche, ondulado, mas no con rizos. Su figura era esbelta, delgada. Tal vez una de la más linda de la escuela. Rose sabía a la perfección que su hermano, Hugo, tenía una especie de enamoramiento hacia ella. Mas nunca tuvieron nada, a pesar de haberse dirigido alguna que otra palabra. Además, el año pasado, Alice mantuvo una especie de romance juvenil con su primo, James. No dudaron más de dos semanas, debido a que, además que era obvio que nunca tendrían un futuro, Alice era una amiga muy cercana a toda la familia Weasley-Potter, debido a que su padre, Neville Longbottom, mantenía una estrecha relación en su juventud con sus padres y su tío Harry.

Rose asintió, a la vez que se inclinaba y guardaba cuidadosamente la carta de su madre en su mesa de noche. Se levantó de su colchón, soltando un suspiro mientras cogía su uniforme que tenía previamente preparado desde la noche anterior.

—¿Olivia ya se fue? — inquirió Rose, enarcando sus cejas al notar la ausencia de su otra compañera de habitación, Olivia Patil. Alice se encogió sus hombros, a la vez que se colocaba la usual túnica gyffindoriana.

—Se ve que sí, estaba tan casada que ni la escuché mientras dormía — respondió la morena — Además sabes cómo es ella, no nos soporta mucho que digamos — Rose observó por unos instantes a su amiga, en silencio, para luego asentir y comenzar a sustituir su ropa de pijama, por el uniforme reglamentario.

 **2.**

—Ahora debo volver a acostumbrarme las camas de Hogwarts — repuso Dean, quién soltó un profundo bostezo mientras estiraba sus brazos en un signo de pereza.

—Dudo que te cueste mucho, ayer te desmayaste cuando tu cara tocó la almohada — comentó Scorpius, mientras caminaba a su lado, en dirección al Gran Comedor.

—Todos los años me olvido de traer mi almohada, que pereza — los ojos del castaño recorrieron los pasillos con desinterés — ¡Potter! Hermano ¿Qué te cuenta la vida? — las palabras de Dean lograron llamar la atención del ojiazul, que se encontraba apoyado contra una pared, leyendo atentamente un libro.

— ¿Ya leyendo desde estas horas, Potter? — inquirió Dean, ralentizando su pasos para que el moreno los alcanzara, Scorpius no se molestó en hacerlo, siguió su camino, incluso aumentando la velocidad de sus pasos. Albus cerró su libro, mientras comenzaba a caminar junto al par de amigos.

—Es que la primera clase es de encantamientos, y la verdad que cada vez presto menos atención a las cosas — respondió Albus, adentrándose al gran comedor junto a ambos chicos. A lo lejos, pudo vislumbrar a sus primos, Rose, Fred, Lily, y Hugo sentados en su respectiva mesa, desayunando, junto a Alice y algunos más. Los cuales advirtieron su llegada, debido a que Rose fue la primera en alzar su mano y saludar a su primo desde la lejanía, siendo este el que le devolvía el saludo en una ancha sonrisa.

Scorpius le restó importancia a ello. Aun solía recordar cuando era mejor amigo de Albus, de más pequeños. Estaban todo el tiempo juntos, compartían todo. Era como el hermano que nunca tuvo. Mas su amistad se rompió, hace ya dos años. Y por decisión de Scorpius. Albus nunca supo el porqué, pero aceptó la decisión del rubio. Y si bien actualmente se llevaban medianamente bien, no se dirigían más de dos palabras.

—Nos vemos en clase — dijo Albus antes de dirigirle una fría mirada a Scorpius, el cual lo vio alejarse, yendo hasta la mesa de los leones, con su familia.

—Juro que la próxima vez que llames a Potter, te mato — aseguró Scorpius, sentándose en la mesa — ¿Sabes qué? Matarte sería poco, me tiro a tu hermana por decimoquinta vez.

Dean compuso una cara que se derivaba en el desagrado y el fastidio.

—No quiero tener imágenes indebidas de mi hermana en mi cabeza. Te agradecería que no volvieras a decir eso — Dean estiró su mano para coger un muffin de chocolate, para acto seguido darle un mordisco — Además, supéralo. Ya pasaron dos años, y es el único Weasley que me cae bien — agregó con la boca llena.

—Es Potter, esa es razón suficiente para negarme.

—¿Pueden dejar de hablar de esa familia? Desde ayer que están con eso, ya cansan — una Ash apareció en la conversación, sentándose junto a Dean, frente a Scorpius.

—Es Dean, creo que tiene una obsesión con ellos — dijo Scorpius, para después beber un poco de jugo de manzana verde.

—Como sea ¿se han enterado del cambio de clases? — preguntó la morena, ladeando su mirada hacia sus amigo.

Tanto Dean como Scorpius enarcaron sus cejas, intrigados.

—¿Cambio de clases? ¿Cambiaron los horarios? ¿O qué? — cuestionó Dean. Ash rodó sus ojos.

—No, idiota. Ya los slytherins no compartiremos clases con los hufflepuff como desde primer año, ni los de ravenclaw con los de gryffindor.

—No me gusta por donde va esto….— gruñó Dean.

—Mcgonagall anunció que a partir de ahora compartiremos clases con los leones, ta-da — confirmó la chica Zabini.

 **3.**

—Parece una broma pesada de parte de Mcgonagall — dijo Fred, a la vez que entraba a la clase de encantamientos, junto a Rose — Parece que volvimos a los años de los dinosaurios, de cuando los gryffindors compartían clases con las serpientes estas.

Rose rodó los ojos en una risa, dándole un sutil empujón a su primo.

—Tienes que verle el lado positivo, Fred. Al menos tenemos a Albus — dijo la pelirroja con entusiasmo, aunque a ella tampoco le terminaba de agradar mucho la idea. Sabía bien que la rivalidad entre ambas casas llevaba latente desde décadas, y aunque Rose nunca la deseó fomentar, no podía negar que era evidente la tensión y el odio que había entre ellas.

Ni bien posó un pie en aquella clase, notó como un silencio, mesclado unos murmuros de cotilleo, llenaban la habitación. Los leones tenían su propio sector en el aula, al igual que los slytherins.

Rose tomó asiento junto a su primo, Fred teniendo detrás de ella a Alice charlando animadamente con Lean Finningan.

—Aquí va a haber una tercera guerra mágica, te lo puedo asegurar — susurró el pelirrojo. Rose inmediatamente notó el porqué de sus palabras. Dean Rosier, que estaba del otro lado de la habitación sentado junto a Scorpius, miraba con frialdad a Fred, casi asesinándolo con los ojos.

—Todavía sigo sin entender desde cuando tienes una rivalidad con Dean — cuestionó Rose, abriendo su libro de encantamientos.

—Desde que nació.

Al instante, ingresó la profesora, Erika Schneider, una antigua slytherin, haciendo que todas las voces del salón se silenciaras. Era una alemana de rostro frío y calculador. Su cabello rubio platino siempre estaba recogido en una firme coleta, en la cual no se le escapaba ni un pelo. Siempre llevaba tacones altos, y se vestía con polleras de tubo. Sus ojos grises parecían querer arrancarte el alma. Era verdaderamente tenebrosa. Pero sus clases eran geniales, porque, para bien o para mal, siempre aprendías y prestabas atención.

—Buenos días alumnos. Hoy aprenderán el encantamiento conocido como _aguamenti._ Espero quemuchos hayan leído el libro antes de venir porque no voy aceptar preguntas ridículas ¿de acuerdo?— anunció en una voz firme, sin tartamudear, mientras se sentaba arriba del escritorio, con sus largas piernas cruzadas, luego de haber escrito la palabra _aguamenti_ en la pizarra en una elegante cursiva — Les voy a hacer una sencilla interrogante ¿en qué consiste este encantamiento?

Rose fue unas de las pocas personas en alzar su mano, dispuesta a responder. La profesora soltó un suspiro; era obvio que iba a ser ella.

—A ver, Weasley, dime….— dijo la profesora, señalándola.

—El hechizo de creación de agua, conocido también como el hechizo aguamenti es un encantamiento que conjura un chorro de agua limpia y pura, y la lanza desde la punta de la varita del mago o bruja — respondió Rose decidida.

—Perfecto, Weasley. Veinte puntos para Gyffindor — unos susurros se volvieron a hacer presentes, especialmente en el sector de slytherins — Sin embargo te faltó algo ¿ _aguamenti_ es solo un encantamiento?

La pelirroja se mantuvo en silencio, analizando su respuesta ¡pero claro que era un encantamiento! Su mente se mantuvo abstraída hasta que volvió a oir la voz de la profesora.

—Adelante, Malfoy, responde — Rose se volteó hacia donde se encontraba el rubio. Este se estaba balanceando sobre su silla, con la mirada impasible.

— _Aguamenti_ , además de ser un encantamiento, también puede ser clasificado como una conjuración, una forma avanzada de Transformación — su voz sonaba casi aburrida al decir eso. Desvió su vista hacia Rose, formando una socarrona sonrisa en sus labios rosados — Dependiendo de la concentración y las intenciones del mago o bruja, este encantamiento puede tomar la forma de un simple chorro de agua que puede llenar recipientes, hasta un potente chorro que es capaz de apagar grandes incendios.

—Magnifico, Malfoy. Veinte puntos para Slytherin, y otros veinte por añadir los efectos de _aguamenti_ — ahora les tocaron a los leones murmurar con recelos. Rose apretó sus puños sobre su libro, desviando sus ojos de los de Scorpius, el cual aún la miraba de forma divertida — Cuarenta puntos para Slytherin.

—Que injusto. Seguro le sumó puntos por ser Jefa de esa casa de serpientes — murmuró Fred al oído de Rose.

—Eso no me interesa Fred ¿acaso has visto como me miró Scorpius? Como si fuera más que yo…

—Siempre lo ha hecho Rosie, desde primer año que siempre quiso superarte. No es una nueva noticia.

—Bueno, ya que fue decisión de la directora hacer un cambio en las clases yo haré otro, del cual no se pueden abstener, porque ya saben las consecuencias — Rose sabía bien esas consecuencias; puntos menos para las casas — Estoy por demás de segura que todos conocen a su compañero de asiento ¿no? Creo que a la perfección, como siempre, nunca salieron de su círculo de confort — Fred y Rose se miraron extrañados al oír a la profesora — Pues es hora de que salgan de eso, van a cambiar de compañeros de asiento.

—¿Pero qué chorrada es esa? Nunca nos hicieron hacer semejante estupidez — se quejó Dean desde su lugar. La profesora compuso una sonrisa sínica, para luego ladear su mirada.

—Oh, y para el deleite de su compañero Rosier, se mezclaran slytherins con gryffindors — miles de protestas comenzaron a llenar el salón, cargadas de disgusto ¿leones con serpientes? Nada podía salir bien de eso — Quiero que todos los que estén de este lado izquierdo de los pupitres…. — señaló el sector de los slytherins — y los que estén de este lado izquierdo…— esta vez señaló el sector de los de gryffindor — intercambien lugares ¡ya!

—¡Esto debe ser una broma! — el disgusto de Fred se hizo tangible — ¡Rose, si te vas note dirigiré la palabra, te lo puedo asegurar! — la pelirroja notó como su primo envolvía su muña con su mano, evitando que se marchara.

—Eres una nena, Fred. Si tantos huevos tienes demuestra que puedes sentarte con uno de slytherin — intervino Alice a la vez que recogía sus libros y los sostenía con una mano. Le guiñó un ojo a Rose. Debía cambiarse de lugar igual que ella.

—Tranquilo Fred, creo que podrás sobrevivir sin mí — una pequeña sonrisa se formó en la boca de Rose. Fred soltó un bufido y la dejó ir, librándose de su agarre.

La Weasley se volteó, directo a sentarse a donde debía ir. Notó como Dean Rosier pasaba por su lado, encaminadose directo hacia el mismo lugar donde estaba ella previamente…oh no. Lo peor no era que Dean iba a compartir lugar con Fred, si no con quién debía compartir lugar Rose…si es que estaba en lo correcto.

Dirigió su vista donde antes se encontraba sentado Dean y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas; Scorpius Malfoy seguía balanceándose en su silla, leyendo casi con desinterés el libro de encantamientos. Los ojos claros de Rose miraron el resto de las mesas, buscando escapatoria. Tal vez tenía suerte y Albus estaba disponible, u otra persona con la que podría llevarse mejor…pero fue en vano, porque notó como su primo ya estaba acompañado por Alice, y la mayoría de los lugares estaban ocupados.

Resignada, Rose caminó hasta el lugar, sentándose al lado del Malfoy. El chico ni se molestó en alzar la mirada ante la presencia de la pelirroja, ni pronunciar palabra alguna.

—Ahora, les daré a todos un pequeño recipiente, donde practicaran el encantamiento. Si tienen una duda, se la consultaran a su compañero de asiento, no a mí. Para algo los junte ¡vamos!

En cuanto Schneider dijo esas palabras, unos relucientes recipientes de vidrió aparecieron flotando en el aire, llegando uno a posarse frente a Rose, y otro frente a Scorpius. Ignorar al rubio se le iba a hacer fácil, ya que hasta el momento no le había dirigido la palabra.

Rose sacó su varita y comenzó a intentar invocar, aunque sea, un pequeño chorro de agua. En su mente aparecieron sin fines de imágenes del agua en casi todos sus estados. Imaginó como el hilo de agua emergía de la punta de su varita, llegó a imaginar una lluvia, mientras murmuraba la palabra _aguamenti_. Pero se le estaba haciendo complicado, específicamente por el hecho que la voz de su compañero de banco pronunciando esas palabras de manera alta la estaban desconcentrando.

La pelirroja volteó su rostro y compuso la sonrisa más amable que pudo.

—Disculpa ¿puedes tratar de no decirlo tan alto? Es que no me puedo concentrar — pidió con simpatía. El rubio ni volteó sus ojos hacia ella, ya que seguía pronunciando esas palabras de manera alta, incluso la pelirroja llegó a notar que había incrementado el tono de su voz. Se removió en su lugar, un tanto molesta — Oye, en serio te hablo. Necesito que no hables tan alto, me desconcentras — por primera vez en la clase, el muchacho la observó de reojo y negó por lo bajo — ¿No lo harás? — no obtuvo respuesta alguna — Escucha, Scorpius yo…

—Resulta que, curiosamente, si no pronuncio la palabra en ese tono no me concentro — una forzada y sarcástica surcó la boca del chico, mirando a la Weasley con desinterés — Si te molesta, puedes practicar en tu habitación.

La boca de Rose se movió formando una O, en signo de sorpresa.

—No se puede practicar magia fuera de clases…

—Exactamente por eso — la contestación del chico logró descolocarla por completo ¿cómo se atrevía a hablarle de esa forma? Y es que nunca tuvo la intención de ser amable si quiera.

Rose no deseó desatar una posible riña, por lo que fijó su vista en el recipiente y se aferró con firmeza a su varita. No iba a dejar que Scorpius se saliera con la suya. Iba a salir de esa clase con el encantamiento aprendido al pie de la letra.

" _Aguamenti"_ pronunció las palabras suavemente, como si estuviera saboreándolas, retomando las imágenes que anteriormente tenía en su cabeza. Sin embargo, unos gritos del otro extremo del salón lograron desconcentrarla; Fred y Dean estaban discutiendo.

Por ello, con torpeza desvió su mirada, y notó como su varita se movía con ligereza ¡lo logró! ¡le había salido! Cuando volvió su vista al recipiente notó alto que la desconcertó…no había nada allí, ni una gota. Mas notó como alguien se removió con molestia a su lado.

El perfil y parte del cabello claro de Scorpius Malfoy estaba mojado, pequeñas gotas caían sobre su uniforme, mientras él apretaba uno de sus puños.

—Por Merlín, perdona yo no quise. Me desconcentré y no vi que…— comenzó a explicar torpemente la chica. Pero fue en vano, porque de la boca de Scorpius ya se había pronunciado _"aguamenti"_ casi con rabia. Rose sintió como un gran chorro de agua empapaba su rostro y parte de su torso, humedeciendo su uniforme.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción curvó el rostro del slytherin, quién luego relamió sus labios, mirando a la Weasley con superioridad.

—¿Decías, Weasley? — ante las palabras del rubio, Rose se levantó de manera violenta de su asiento. Lo apuntó con su varita, y antes de que él pudiera accionar, repitió las palabras que más escuchó en todo el día.

 _Aguamenti._

Y en cuestión de segundos, el perfecto rostro de Scorpius Malfoy se vio empapado, al igual que parte de su cabello y uniforme. En ese instante, a la que le tocó sonreír fue a Rose. La pelirroja no era partidaria de crear ese tipo de conflictos, pero se lo merecía, él se lo merecía porque ella se había disculpado.

El salón enteró se quedó mudo ante aquel cómico panorama. Incluso Dean y Fred habían dejado de discutir por a quién le salía mejor el encantamiento.

—Vaya, veo que han aprendido a la perfección el encantamiento — al voltearse, Rose vio como la profesora estaba cruzada de brazos, con el mentón en alto y el ceño fruncido — No obstante, me extraña de ti Weasley, no me lo veía venir la verdad — resignada, Erika soltó un suspiro, negando con la cabeza.

—Pero profesora, él fue el que…— trató de excusarse Rose.

— Cincuenta puntos menos para ambas casas. Ahora retírense de mi clase y váyanse a secar — determinó Schneider señalando la puerta de salida.

La pelirroja miró a Scorpius con rabia. Él seguía sentando, con una expresión que se derivaba entre el asombro y la irritación., estaba paralizado por como Rose había tomado revancha de lo que él había hecho.

Decidida, Rose cogió sus libros y se marchó del salón, dejando en él a unos compañeros igual de sorprendidos que un Scorpius empapado, aún en su asiento.

 **3.**

Luego de haberse cambiado de ropa, por otra muda del uniforme seca, Rose se dispuso a asistir el resto de las clases que le faltaban, posiciones y adivinación. Afortunadamente, los profesores no hicieron cambios de lugares como Erika Schneider. En esas clases, Rose se encargó de ignorar olímpicamente a Scorpius, como él hizo con ella….o eso pensaba.

Una vez que sus horarios culminaron, la Weasley decidió ir a la biblioteca a despejarse un poco junto a su hermano, Hugo. Se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos mientras paseaba por los pasillos del castillo, mas sus ojos observando cómo algunos de gryffindors murmuraban entre ellos, como si estuvieran contilleando o algo así. Rose decidió restarle importancia. Hogwarts era peor que los libros de Rita Skeeter.

—Me enteré del revuelo en la clase de encantamientos Rosie — la pelirroja se encontraba de camino a la biblioteca cuando oyó la voz de su prima Roxanne próxima a ella. Soltó un suspiro a la vez que rodaba los ojos — Debió ser emocionante, a que sí.

—Te puedo asegurar que no, fue una verdadera molestia — afirmó Rose, mientras se adentraba a la biblioteca junto a su prima. Esta solía siempre actuar como su segunda habitación, como su lugar en el mundo. Allí podía relajarse y estar tranquila, nadie la molestaba mientras estaba sumida en su mundo.

—Ese Malfoy merece una buena patada en el culo — dijo Hugo, a la vez que se sentaba en un lugar libre, esperando a que su hermana cogiera los libros que necesitaban.

Rose se aproximó hacia las estanterías y comenzó a coger los libros que necesitaba, casi sin necesitar leer el lomo de estos, o ver su categoría. Ya se sabía la biblioteca de pies a cabeza.

—Seguro te mojó demasiado Malfoy ¿no? — las cejas de Roxanne se alzaron de manera sugerente, a lo que Rose respondió con una mueca de asco, arrugando su delicada nariz.

—Por Merlín, claro que no. Ni cerca de eso estuvo, ni lo va a estar — aseguró la pelirroja, sentándose en donde estaba su hermano, ya era el primer día y debía darle clases particulares. Roxanne la siguió, mientras dejaba sus anotaciones sobre la superficie de madera.

—Mira que a mí me cae mal Malfoy, pero no puedes negar que es ardiente — Rose negó por lo bajo, abriendo la primer página del libro Logro de Encantamientos. Scorpius sí era guapo. Aún Rose recordaba la forma en la que la había visto en el tren de camino a Hogwarts, y también en la cena de bienvenida, desde su mesa. Pero su personalidad del diablo lograba quitarle todos los puntos a favor. Desde su mal humor, hasta su actitud sobrada y despreocupada.

—Chicos, hola ¿puedo…? — los tres Weasley alzaron su mirada, notando la presencia de una rubia con una ancha sonrisa, cargando unos buenos libros con ella; Sky Delacour.

—Claro, Sky. Únete — respondió Roxanne, palpando el lugar a su lado, invitándola a sentarse. Sky iba a Ravenclaw y era un curso mal alto que Roxanne. Rose siempre llevó una linda relación con la chica, ya que Sky se asemejaba a ella con el tema estudios, por lo que siempre tuvieron encuentros en la biblioteca, como reuniones de estudios y así.

—Gracias, la verdad me gusta estudiar sola, pero las vi y me apeteció unirme — dijo la rubia mientras se sentaba junto a las dos Weasley — Me enteré lo de la clase de encantamientos…

—Joder…— gruñó Rose tapándose su rostro con sus dos manos. Como corrían los rumores.

—Rose es toda una chica mala. Este año se reveló — agregó Roxanne, jugando con la punta de su cabello negro.

—Hice justicia, eso es todo — atinó a decir Rose, mientras trataba de concentrar su mente en el libro, y no en lo ocurrido con Malfoy, que se le empezaba a ser imposible si se lo recordaban a cada rato.

—Y vaya que se la merecía….— gruñó Hugo, a la vez que de manera disimulada, sacaba una rana de chocolate del interior de su túnica y la llevaba a su boca.

—Como sea…¿no han visto que todos han estado actuando raro? — el comentario de Sky logró desconcentrar a Rose completamente del libro, llamando su atención a la perfección.

—¿A qué te refieres? — inquirió Rose, juntando sus cejas.

Sky se encogió de hombros, removiéndose inquieta en su asiento.

—No lo sé, en la sala común de Ravenclaw han estado hablando de algo que….— se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos — ¿Tú lo has escuchado Roxanne?

La actitud de la morena cambió completamente en cuanto la rubia se dirigió hacia ella. Se tensó en su lugar, y si bien trató de lucir despreocupada dirigiendo su mirada hacia su libro, le fue imposible.

—La verdad que no, he escuchado muy poco de eso — carraspeó su voz antes de seguir — Solo sé que hay un rumor, eso es todo.

Rose entrecerró sus ojos ¿a qué rumor se referiría? O estuvo muy concentrada en las clases para no prestarle atención a los alumnos, o no le interesaban los cotilleos.

De repente, Roxanne se incorporó de su lugar y cogió todas sus cosas, llamando la atención de los tres restantes que estaban allí.

—¿Qué haces….? — preguntó Hugo con la boca llena de rana de chocolate.

—Yo…recordé que debo hacer algo. Nos vemos luego — dijo nerviosamente, para luego salir precipitadamente de la biblioteca.

Rose se mantuvo estática en su lugar, sin dar crédito a la actitud de su prima. Ella nunca se comportaba así de nerviosa, y podía apostar que les había mentido con respecto a su repentina ida.

—¿Tú sabes algo de esos rumores Hugo? — inquirió Sky, hacia el hermano de Rose. Este se encogió de hombros.

—En la sala común de Gryffindor han estado hablando de que algo fuerte se va a montar en el colegio — respondió el chico — Algo que ya estaba organizado antes de que comiencen las clases.

—¿Cómo es posible que yo no estaba enterada de esto? — preguntó Rose cruzándose de brazos sobre su pecho, observando a su hermano.

—Porque apenas has pisado la sala común, Rosie. De todas formas, es lo único que sé — la pelirroja dirigió la vista a Sky, la cual se encontraba observando un punto en concreto, alejado de los dos Weasley.

—Debe ser algo en lo que están involucradas todas las casas, seguramente — apostó la rubia. Bajó su vista y apretó sus sienes con la punta de sus dedos, cerrando sus ojos — Supongo que nos enteraremos tarde o temprano de eso. Los chismes en este castillo no duran mucho.

 **4.**

La vista de Rose estaba clavada en el techo de su habitación. Habían pasado dos horas desde que se había puesto el pijama, y se dispuso a intentar conciliar el sueño. Pero se le hacía completamente imposible. Miles de pensamientos rodeaban con su cabeza. Desde lo que había ocurrido con Malfoy en la clase de encantamientos, hasta la charla que mantuvo con Sky Delacour en la biblioteca, en la cual Roxanne actuó demasiado extraño.

Si algo fuerte se iba a armar en la escuela, ya hubiera salido a la luz, y ella inclusive se debería haber enterado, debido a que tenía a todos sus familiares. Tal vez era algo de lo que se necesitaba mucho disimulo, por lo que la pelirroja dudaba que fuera un simple chisme de niños, como una broma a un profesor o algo por el estilo.

Rose se incorporó de su cama, comenzando a caminar por toda la habitación dándole vuelta al tema. La misma se encontraba a oscuras, mientras que por el gran ventanal de la misma se colaba la blanca luz de la luna, traspasando las finas cortinas. La pelirroja pudo notar como su compañera de cuarto, Olivia Patil, ya se encontraba en el quinto sueño. Sin embargo, lo que más le extrañaba era la ausencia de Alice; eran la una de la madrugada y todavía no se encontraba en su cama.

De repente, sin querer, su vista se desvió hacia la mesa de noche de su amiga Alice. En ella había una clase de papel maltrecho, todo arrugado, hecho un bolló. Las cejas de Rose se enarcaron y lo que estaba por hacer no era propio de ella, pero algo en su interior le decía que debía hacerlo.

Se aproximó y cogió el papel, alisándolo sobre la mesa de noche. Estaba todo arrugado, pero en él aún se podía leer claramente su escritura:

" _12:00 a.m en séptimo piso en frente del tapiz de Bárnabas el Chiflado_

 _O.M "_

Sin dudarlo dos veces, Rose cogió un pequeño abrigo, se puso un calzado y tomó su varita. Salió de su habitación y con sigiló se encaminó las escalaras abajo. Iba a terminar con todo eso y averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Estaba segura que Alice no necesitaba encontrarse con alguien a las 12:00 para darse el lote con alguna persona, y menos en un lugar tan secreto como el que ella estaba pensando.

En un murmullo pronunció _lumos_ , haciendo que la punta de su varita se iluminara. La luz de la noche levemente lograban orientarla por los pasillos, pero no lo suficiente. Afortunadamente, se encontraba en el mismo piso donde debía ir, por lo que no tardaría en llegar. De repente un maullido hizo que su cuerpo se tensara por completo. Inmediatamente, hizo que la luz de su varita desapareciera y comenzó a mirar por los lados del pasillo, tratando de localizar que parte provenía. No era mucha ciencia; Flich y la señera Norris estaban cerca. A unos metros, notó como la sombra del conserje se iba acercando poco a poco, al igual que la de su gata complice.

Sintiendo el pulso en medio de su garganta, Rose comenzó a retroceder. Aferró sus dedos a su varita. Si la descubrían, estaba perdida, nunca la habían atrapado fuera del horario permitido, en realidad nunca se había escapado de su habitación.

—¿Quién anda ahí? — la rasposa voz de Flich llegó a los oídos de Rose. Se estaba acercando.

Si corría la iba a escuchar, incluso podía apostar que iba a lograr ver su sombra. Siguió retrocediendo, aumentando la velocidad de sus pasos sutilmente. Cuando de repente, sintió como alguien la cogía de la muñeca y la jalaba hacia atrás. Cerró sus ojos instintivamente, y notó como su cabeza chocaba contra una superficie dura, al igual que su espalda. Soltó un gruñido, que en cuento lo profirió notó como tapaban su boca, silenciándola.

Al instante, un aroma a menta y a césped recién cortado llegó a sus fosas nasales, embriagándola por completo. Una respiración entrecortada chocaba contra su oído, a la vez que sentía como un cuerpo se ceñía sobre ella. Poco a poco abrió sus ojos y lo primero que visualizó fueron unos grises profundos, semejantes a la frialdad del metal. Sobre ellos caían unos pequeños mechones rubios un tanto desordenados, pero que, Rose podía asegurar, eran suaves. Scorpius la tenía acorralada detrás de una columna. Su pecho estaba pegado al de ella, y si no fuera porque la palma de su mano estaba tapando los labios de la pelirroja, sus respiraciones podían fusionarse a la perfección.

Rose volvió a gruñir, pero esta vez no por el choque que tuvo en su cabeza y el sutil dolor que le causó, sino por la cercanía que ambos mantenían. No se sentía incomoda, se sentía intimidada, completamente abrumada.

—Sshhh…— susurró el rubio, observando a un costado de él, tratando de visualizar que Flich se estuviera alejando — Cállate, Rose.

La pelirroja sintió un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo al escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado por los labios de Scorpius. Lo había dicho de una manera suave, silenciosa y casi delicada, completamente diferente a la forma en la que pronunciaba su apellido. Eso la desconcertó, a la vez que la cogió por sorpresa. Nunca la había llamado por su nombre, siempre por su apellido.

Un suspiro de alivio brotó de los labios del rubio; el conserje junto a su gata se habían marchado por fin. Sus ojos, ya relajados voltearon hacia Rose, mirándola directamente por primera vez en la noche. La pelirroja notó como el cuerpo de Scorpius se tensaba sobre el de ella, manteniendo su mirada prendada a la de ella por unos largos segundos. Fue una lucha de miradas, completamente distintas a las que habían tenido siempre. Lejos estaban de ser competitivas, cargadas de odio. Estas eran relajadas, con un ápice de tensión y nerviosismo. Pero un tanto….¿buenas?

Segura de que Flich se había ido, las manos de Rose se posaron sobre el pecho de Scorpius, empujándolo lejos de ella, haciendo que su cercanía y su contacto visual se rompiera.

—¿Qué crees que haces? — inquirió Rose, pasando una mano por su cabello naranja, el cual se había desordenado ligeramente.

Scorpius hizo lo mismo con el suyo, echándolo hacia atrás, para luego poner sus brazos en jarra, increpándola.

—Salvándote el culo ¿no es obvio? — respondió remojando sus labios y alzando sus cejas — Si no fuera por mí, ahora estarías dándole explicaciones estúpidas a Flich de por qué no estabas en tu habitación.

—¿Acaso tendría que agradecerte? — dijo la muchacha sarcástica, tratando de mantener el tono de su voz bajo.

—Deberías…— los ojos de Scorpius se desviaron del rostro de Rose, a todo su cuerpo, estudiándola. La chica enarcó sus cejas y bajó su vista a ella misma; la pequeña campera que había llevado ahora colgaba de un hombro, revelando su blusa de tirantes, rosa pastel, la cual combinaba con sus shorts de seda del mismo color. Lo peor no era que Scorpius Malfoy la estaba viendo en pijamas, si no que ella no llevaba sostén. Se había apresurado tanto en llegar a donde habían citado a Alice, que había olvidado el hecho de ponérselo.

Con sus manos, rápidamente pero de manera torpe, acomodó su abrigo, impidiendo que los ojos pudieran ir más allá. Rose pudo sentir como sus mejillas se enrojecían.

—¿Qué pasa con tus mejillas, Rose? ¿Tienes alergia? — preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa coqueta, revelando sus perfectos dientes blancos. Allí estaba otra vez, pronunciando su nombre.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? ¿Pasadas la media noche? — lo interrumpió la chica con nerviosismo, cruzándose de brazos sobre su torso. No iba a responder a esa pregunta estúpida.

Por segunda vez, Scorpius humedeció sus labios, pasando una mano por su nuca.

—Lo mismo podría preguntarte a ti ¿no, Weasley? — las cejas del rubio se alzaron con astucia, al tiempo que daba dos pasos hacia la bruja — ¿Qué haces aquí?

Rose se mantuvo firme en su lugar a pesar de notar como el rubio se acercaba a ella. No iba a lograr intimidarla.

—No es de tu incumbencia — respondió alzando su pequeño mentón.

—Entonces no es de tu incumbencia el que yo esté aquí — contraatacó el chico, en una sonrisa de lado, en la cual, la pelirroja, pudo apreciar un hoyuelo — Tranquilamente podría haberte dejado sola y que Flich te atrapara, por lo que me hiciste en la clase de encantamientos — un paso más hacia la chica. Rose se mantuvo estática.

—Te lo merecías.

Los ojos del rubio se mostraron incrédulos.

—Si fuiste tú la que me lanzó el primer chorro de agua.

—Fue sin querer, me había disculpado. Y tú ya te apresuraste a tomar revancha…— Rose tragó en seco. La cercanía que antes habían tenido, ahora la estaban volviendo a recuperar. Scorpius se estaba encargando de eso.

Otra sonrisa de lado, acompañada de unos ojos grises poniéndose en blanco apareció en el rostro del Malfoy.

—Me extraña que te haya sorprendido lo que había hecho…— una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la Weasley, apoyó una mano en la pared, ladeando su rostro hacia ella, inclinando su cuerpo ligeramente —…nuestra relación siempre fue y será así, Weasley. Tú atacas, yo respondo, tú respondes, yo ataco. No lo olvides.

—No lo olvido, tenlo por seguro — la espalda de la joven se pegó contra la pared al notar como el contrario la volvía a acorralar. Nuevamente, el aroma de Scorpius volvía a embriagarla, poniendo su mente en blanco.

—Perfecto entonces — el rubio apretó su boca —Ten cuidado la próxima, tal vez no esté para salvarte. Ya hice mi buena acción del día — murmuró. Una mano de Scorpius se movió, y antes de que Rose pudiera hacer algo, los dedos agiles del contrario subieron la cremallera del abrigo de la pelirroja, rozando parte de la piel de su escote en el camino. Rose volvió a sentir como sus mejillas se enrojecían ante su tacto — Por cierto, te queda muy bien el rosa — susurró como última cosa el Malfoy, pegado al oído de gryffindoriana.

Se separó de ella, y dirigiéndole una última mirada, caminó hasta desaparecer por los pasillos del castillo. Dejando detrás a una Rose con la respiración entrecortada y la mente nublada.

¿Qué diablos había sido eso?


End file.
